


Scarves are gay culture

by Feloriel



Series: всякое разное по варкрафту [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel
Summary: Кель'тас, на самом деле, Иллидана не знает. Они работают в одном здании, но через два этажа, и пока ещё не говорили друг другу ничего, кроме дежурных "спасибо", "пожалуйста" и "простите". А ещё они работают на одну и ту же компанию, так что можно считать, что они почти что друзья.





	Scarves are gay culture

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scarves are gay culture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916343) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 



> Публикуется и на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6774408).

 

  
Кель’таса раньше часто называли пылким — во всех смыслах этого слова, но чаще всего именно в прямом значении. Его кожа всегда горячая, словно от жара, даже когда на температура на улице уходит в двухзначные числа ниже нуля, и потому зимние холода он переживает спокойно.  
  
Но в то же время Кель’тас живёт, чтобы выглядеть прекрасно, и ему нравится, когда тепло, а не просто “не очень холодно”, и поэтому, как только приходит октябрь, он сразу же надевает больше слоёв одежды, чем было бы нужно — и, что важнее, всего, он достаёт из шкафа шарфы.  
  
(Аксессуары, всё же, ключ к тому, чтобы выглядеть стильно).  
  
А ещё есть Иллидан.  
  
Кель'тас, на самом деле, Иллидана не знает. Они работают в одном здании, но через два этажа, и пока ещё не говорили друг другу ничего, кроме дежурных "спасибо", "пожалуйста" и "простите". А ещё они работают на одну и ту же компанию, так что можно считать, что они почти что друзья.  
  
Ну, он знает, что его зовут Иллиданом лишь потому, что Роммат как-то услышал разговор мужчины, в котором имя было упомянуто, и припас его как козырь. Кель’тас не очень-то уверен, что эта информация стоила того печенья, на которое он её обменял, но знать его имя всё равно приятно.  
  
(Его имя и считалось-то козырем только потому, что Роммат заметил то, как он по нему “сохнет”, и безжалостно этим воспользовался. Кель’тас терпеть не может это слово, но, всё же, оно подходит и отрицать это бессмысленно, и именно поэтому любая информация становится в разы полезнее при попытке у него что-то выпросить).  
  
Пусть на самом деле с парнем он не знаком, Кель’тас видел его в здании (и ездил с ним в одном лифте, конечно же, абсолютно случайно) достаточно много раз, чтобы примерно знать, что тот из себя представляет.  
  
Иллидан тот ещё красавчик, и именно поэтому Кель’тас когда-то и заметил. Он высокий — очень высокий, с длинными чёрными волосами и таким ядрёным синдромом стервозного лица, что даже самые прожжённые бизнесмены задрожат от страха, и Кель’тасу это кажется куда сексуальнее, чем должно бы. Парень довольно молчалив, производит впечатление человека, которому откровенно насрать на чужие проблемы, что, опять таки, намного привлекательнее, чем должно бы быть.   
Но, что важнее, Иллидан никогда, никогда не одевается по погоде или же в соответствии с рабочими мероприятиями, нет. На самом деле, он всегда носит вариации одного и того же наряда: тёмную рубашку, столь обтягивающую, что кажется, словно она на нём нарисована, такие же тёмные джинсы, заправленные в берцы, и кожанку поверх если вдруг идёт дождь.  
  
И, не поймите неправильно, Кель’тасу это его наряд очень даже нравится. Из-за него он, возможно, даже не раз врезался во что-то, потому что был слишком занят тем, что пялился на не оставляющую ничего воображению — он скорее умрёт, чем признается в этом Роммату, но себе-то врать не выходит. Весь его внешний вид прямо кричит: “Я в детстве пересмотрел “Бунтаря без причины”. Роммат же называет это всё нарядом “эмаря-переростка”. И наряд ему этот очень идёт.  
  
Но с ним есть одна маленькая, крошечная проблемка: сейчас середина ноября, официально самого противного месяца в году, и каждый день Иллидан приходит лишь в этой самой рубашке, словно на улице не льёт, как из ведра.  
  
Конечно же, из его шевелюры не выбивается ни волоска, то говорит одновременно и о его аллергии на шапки, и о сверхъестественной способности игнорировать влагу и исключительную депрессивность ноября. В то же время сам Кель’тас всё ещё не может заставить себя встать достаточно рано, чтобы привести волосы в порядок, но, даже если бы он так и делал, то любая причёска сразу же испортилась под непрестанно льющимся дождём или же под шапкой, которую он натягивает выходя из дома (чтобы спрятать вьющиеся от влаги волосы).  
  
Кель’тас обычно не мёрзнет, но когда Иллидан, чёрт его побери, выходит только в кожанке и рубашке, его сразу же пробирает до костей.  
  
Не успев подумать, что же он делает, Кель’тас уже бежит по холлу, крича:  
  
— Иллидан!  
  
“Ох чёрт,” — в панике думает он: “С хера ли я это сделал?”  
  
Но сейчас жалеть уже поздно. Иллидан, остановившись, смотрит через плечо, и его бровь медленно, но верно ползёт вверх, когда он замечает бегущего к нему мужчину.  
  
Кель’тас останавливается где-то за пару метров от него, и, пытаясь выровнять дыхание после неожиданного бега — ему действительно стоит снова записаться в качалку, — принимается развязывать собственный шарф.  
  
Этот самый шарф — подарок от двоюродной бабки. Он корявый, ярко-зелёный и совершенно ужасный, но в тоже время тёплый и мягкий, а это, честно говоря, всё, что нужно, когда за окном лишь унылая серость.  
  
Кель’тас давно собирался его выбросить или, может, сжечь, избавив мир от такого уродства, но всё никак не поднималась рука. Это же подарок, в конце концов, а с подарками так не поступают.  
  
Но вот если выпадает случай отдать его красивому незнакомцу, то он с радостью избавится от этого кошмара в своём шкафу.  
  
Пытаясь в панике не задохнуться — Иллидан, знаете ли, пугает, а ещё он сам понятия не имеет, что делает, — Кель’тас поднимается на цыпочки и заматывает зелёное уродство на шею ошарашенного Иллидана.   
  
— Вот так-то, — говорит он, складывая руки на груди, чтобы скрыть лёгкую дрожь. — Куда лучше. Заработаешь же себе воспаление лёгких, если будешь так легко одеваться в такую погоду.  
  
Иллидан, кажущийся совсем сбитым с толку, тянет за торчащую нитку.  
  
— Спасибо?..  
  
Кель’тас довольно кивает, а затем, развернувшись на пятках, уходит туда же, откуда пришёл, пытаясь двигаться как можно быстрее, но не переходить на бег. На самом деле, ему нужно в другую сторону, но теперь он собирается спрятаться в подсобке и попаниковать там, чтобы уж точно снова не столкнуться с Иллиданом на пути домой.   
  
На следующий день Кель’тас Иллидана не видит, и в день после этого тоже. Проходит недели две перед тем, как они снова сталкиваются, достаточно долго, чтобы он почти успел списать произошедшее на бредовый сон.   
  
Но затем парень идёт к лифтам и видит Иллидана в этом тупом шарфе поверх привычного наряда, с усталым видом попивающего что-то из термоса — ничего странного для этого времени года.  
  
Будучи трусом, в тот день он поднимается по лестнице, но, даже идя на свой этаж, Кель’тас невольно задумывается, сможет ли впихнуть поход в магазин в своё забитое расписание.  
  
Он свяжет Иллидану целый гардероб, если это спасёт того от холодной смерти.

**Author's Note:**

> Мой тви с инфой об обновлениях и просто мемами - @felorielle  
> И мой аск, если вдруг интересно - curiouscat.me/felorielle


End file.
